YJ sonfics
by La Diable Blanche
Summary: This'll be a bunch of unrelated songfics about Young Justice. 3. Spitfire using "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne
1. You Belong With Me

I was sitting in my room listening to the radio and the DJ introduced a song by Taylor Swift. The opening chords rang out and then the first lines came out reminding me about the fight Wally and his ex had one day…

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset_

…Wally was pacing trying to sort out things with his girlfriend Linda Park over the phone. From what I can tell it's something about cheating. Then he tried a joke…_  
_

_She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

…Sure it was funny, his jokes rarely are, but due to circumstances, I could barely hide my laughter. I ran out before I got him in trouble. He'd be murdered if she heard me too. Dead teammates are bad company.

I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night

Typically boring with a tonne of homework from the horrible school known as Gotham Academy. So I turn on the radio and an awesome song comes on…

_I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like_

…Raise Your Glass by P!nk comes on and Wally comes into the common room when it came on. He started complaining about Linda and how she hates everything good like P!nk…

_She'll never know your story  
Like I do_

I suppose she'll never know the side most of the world sees, Kid Flash. A lot of people can claim to know him but me and the team knows both him _and_ guy under the mask too. Better than most people

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers

I've seen her picture, she's nice and all but why do I care? Probably because I feel a pang when I hear about their dates...

_Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time  
_

…I wonder why he puts up with her if he finds her so annoying. Probably something to do with popularity. All guys always want that I guess.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you_

I'm the one who helps him whoop ass and can tell when he needs help but won't admit it. I help him when he needs it, not wants it

_Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

I smile at the irony that I hate him but I can't help feel happy when he's near. It's kinda why I fight with him. Hearing that I'm right is a bonus.

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans

Walking helps clear a person's head and doing it with someone else helps even more. Wally was the only one available one day. Everyone else had something else to do strangely enough…

_I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
_

…Talking with Wally was actually a lot easier than fighting with him. I almost can't help thinking maybe it would be better if we did stop fighting…

_Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
_

…It would certainly be better for everyone else as well as us because even Kaldur was complaining about it. I smile as an easy silence settles between us…

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town_

…He smiles too and I can't help but notice how nice it is…

_I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down_

…I realized how little I've seen it recently and I ask what's up and …

_You say you're fine  
I know you better than that_

…He tried lying to me but I could see through them. He can see this and tells the truth. Then I asked him …

_Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that  
_

…He didn't have an answer.

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers_

I can't help but think of ways to hurt her the way I see she's changed him. He no longer hangs out with Robin, plays video games or hits on M'gann. It's shocking…

_Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

…I'm even tempted to ask Robin to help.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you

I know what it's like to be trapped by someone who supposedly loves you. He knows about my dad…

_Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me_

…Heck even M'gann and Conner have given him weird looks…

_Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor_

…All I can think is…

_All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me._

[Instrumental]

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night

He ran to my house one night and told me about an exciting prank he and Robin just pulled on Roy. It was funny to hear what Roy did to get them back.

_I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry_

Ironically I cheered him up one day when I told about him a story I read on about a show called "X-Men: Evolution". It was where the characters were singing (song name) at the same time. He cracked when I told him about Mystique, Professor X and Magneto singing.

_And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams_

During a game of "Truth or Dare" he made us do, for whatever goddamned reason it was. He confessed he wanted to be a scientist or a doctor and help people outside of the hero biz.

_Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me  
_

I can't help thinking…

_Have you ever thought  
just maybe  
you belong with me?_

The song's finishing chords rang through my head as I thought about who the song reminded me of. Wally. How though? He's annoying, repulsive and…kinda…_cute_?! What the hell have I been eating?! It must be the heat or something. Yeah, heat. Wally zips into my room, at which point I threw a pillow at him, and asks "While everyone else is busy would you like to go for a walk?" "Sure Baywatch." I turn off the radio and grab a hat. He's still standing in the doorway when I want to go out so I pinch him. He comes out of a daydream and moves out of the way rubbing his arm. I grab his hand and drag him out. Just before the zeta beams flash I swear I could have heard a certain, bird-like, cackle.


	2. My Life Would Suck Without You

They had another fight. Wally was over at Robin's place complaining and Artemis was at the cave with Zatanna. Simultaneously the radio DJs for 2 different stations announced she was going to play a Kelly Clarkson hit. The opening guitar rift started and she started singing:

_Guess this means you're sorry?  
You're standing at my door_

Wally remembered their last fight. They roared at each other but they made up in the end like they always did.

_Guess this means you take back  
All you said before_

They apologized profusely for every single thing they said since the last argument. In a way it was their way of letting off steam. Artemis smirked at this revelation

_Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me_

Even M'gann. Artemis scowls, remembering Wally always hitting on her when they first met. Even after he face-planted the floor it wasn't long before he hit on her. Meanwhile Wally was scowling when he remembered the comment Artemis made about Conner when they were watching Dr. Serling. How could anyone like _him_ better than the Wall-man himself…..Nevermind.

_Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again  
_

They said a ton of stuff over the years to each other. "I never want to see you again" was up there. Equally said by both of them. They'd both overreact to some of the simpler things said.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah_

But even though they are opposites they seem to work together better than most couples. The whole team notice that they're off a bit when they have their spats, which only last a couple days tops, they fix each others slip ups without really noticing as the team is like a family and family look out for each other.

_You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Artemis and Wally both subconsciously agreed with that bit. They'd both feel something was missing if the other wasn't there. Wally was almost _happy_ that Roy didn't want to be on the team.__

Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye

He definitely was. He walked out this time and ran off to Robin again. I hate it when he just runs off. He can't just stop and think for 2 seconds about consequences. But he always looks so sweet when he apologizes

_Maybe I was wrong  
For tryin' to pick a fight_

She totally was. It's not _totally_ my fault that I have a high metabolism. And I need to eat otherwise I could literally die from hunger. Even though I _love_ her cooking, no offence M'gann but it's delicious

_I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you  
_

We both have anger management problems. (Like Roy. Wally, get off my laptop!) But we always find a way around the problem. Robin normally helped show Wally what he could have said to annoy the blonde archer while Zatanna helped Artemis.__

Being with you is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you,  
But I can't let you go,  
Oh yeah  


She wanted the klutz she liked and he wanted his blonde archer (Not GA) more than he'd be willing to admit. Artemis just wanted the fight to be over but she was too stubborn to admit she was wrong. Wally decided to apologize to his favorite girl (Better be _only _girl. Artemis, not you too.) archer and ran to her mom's house where Paula told him to try the Mountain.__

'Cause we belong (yeah) together now (together now), (yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, (yeah)  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Artemis just left the Mountain when Wally raced in, the Zeta tube just finished it flash, and he punched the wall. "She just went home" "Ah!" Zatanna snuck up on him "You spend too much time with Robin. Thanks Z!" He ran off to where the Zeta tube dropped her off. He ran up behind Artemis and scooped her up. At first she hit him but then she cuddled into him. He apologized and they ran off to their flat.

*Meanwhile, after Wally left*

"Did it work?" Robin asked popping up behind the sorceress. "Like a charm." She said without even a flinch. "Movie? My treat." Robin asked. "I'd love to. But I have to ask, how did you get the 2 stations to play the song at the same time?" "Easy. Bat-Charm." He said with a signature smirk


	3. Sk8er Boi

Artemis Crock sat in her room crying and trying hard to not let anyone hear her. Harder than you think with a Kryptonian living in the same satellite. Yes, she'd gotten a room up in space. But she still missed Wally like anything. She rolled over and accidentally hit the remote for the CD player.

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
__Can I make it anymore obvious?_

Artemis smiled as Sk8er Boi played. It partially reminded her of him as it was always this song, coincidentally, that played whenever he said he broke up with an ex.

_He was a punk, she did ballet  
__What more can I say?__  
_

She chuckled lightly. Dick hinted that maybe the singer knew about them before they did. Wally went red when he said it and then it was then a game of ninja tag as Artemis cleaned up on the chance Dick got away. Again.

_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
__Secretly she wanted him as well_

Yeah, he really should've invested in some lying lessons from Dick. He knew the guy long enough. But that first New Years Eve with the team was magical for that same reason.

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
__And they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

When she described the annoying guy she "possibly liked" the girls she considered _friends_ **(A/N: Not Babs, Bette and the nice ones!)** sneered and mocked her for making up such a guy who lived in a different city in a completely different state. Nevermind his clothes which "sound like they're from Good Will." Cindy Gold had said, sticking her nose in the air and pushing her aside._  
_

_He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy"  
__He wasn't good enough for her_

Artemis shook her head with a smile at this bit. She always thought he was a skater boy when she saw his civvie outfit. Who else wears 2 shirts every day of the year? Skaters and Surfers, that's who.

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space  
__She needed to come back down to earth_

That was true. But especially now. Now her whole being was in space. She had to go back down soon. Her mom wanted to keep her baby near by and Jade wanted to visit with Lian. She still can't believe she's an aunt and her niece was named after her._  
_

_Five years from now, she sits at home  
__Feeding the baby, she's all alone_

Artemis glances at her stomach. No. Way. Even if his kid's in there. No. Not until he comes back at least.

_She turns on TV, guess who she sees  
__Sk8ter boi rockin' up MTV_

She turned on the TV on silent and put on the subtitles. There on GBS was one Wallace Rudolf West as Kid Flash in Star City._  
_

_She calls up her friends, they already know  
__And they've all got tickets to see his show_

She teared up again when she saw him. She ran out of the room to the common room. The TV in there was already onto the channel. M'gann, Gar and Conner were already there. Bart and Dick just arrived using the Zeta. They were all wearing crazy grins. "The others will meet us there, Artemis."

_She tags along and stands in the crowd  
__Looks up at the man that she turned down, yeah_

She was listening to the song via an MP3 ear bud in her other ear. She only verbally attacked her boyfriend, she never turned him down. Ever._  
_

_He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy"  
__He wasn't good enough for her_

Her "skater boy" had appeared in the place where Ollie had let her train for the hero life. _He still remembered her!_ She thought as she pulled on a green archers' outfit and grabbed her bow.

_Now he's a superstar, slamin' on his guitar  
__Does your pretty face see what he's worth?__  
_

By the time they all got there, at least half the news crews from around America had appeared in Star. The Team pushed their way through the crowd to see Wally sitting there with a blonde in his arms_  
_

_Sorry girl, but you missed out  
__Well, tough luck that boy's mine now_

Was what the bimbo had said to the archer. Wally was gawking at Artemis's heartbroken face as M'gann wrapped an arm around her friend and glaring at the speedster.

_We are more than just good friends  
__This is how the story ends_

Dick couldn't stand to see Artemis like that after a whole year of her moping in her apartment, Alfred's cookies and ice cream when she wasn't in costume. He walked up to his friend and started giving out to him. _  
_

_Too bad that you couldn't see  
__See the man that boy could be_

Artemis pushed herself away from M'gann and walked up to the arguing boys and shoved them apart.

_There is more than meets the eye_

Artemis said and tapped her forehead after glancing at M'gann who set up a mind link for all heroes present. Everyone could hear the lyrics to the song still playing on loop by Artemis. Suddenly, Wally had a headache and passed out. M'gann levitated him into the bio-ship and they flew back to the Watchtower with their fallen comrade.

_I see the soul that is inside__  
_

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
__Can I make it anymore obvious?_

Artemis sang gently as she waited for Wally to wake up. Martian Manhunter did a telepathic reading of his mind when they arrived and saw his mind was healing after all the stress he's been through since he left.

_We are in love, haven't you heard  
__How we rock each others world?_

A voice finished beside her said. Artemis turned to see who sang and saw Wally was sitting up in bed with a cheesy grin on his face. "I missed you Babe." Was all he got to say before he was caught up in a tight hug. Then she punched him "Don't ever do that again!" she said as he rubbed his arm and hugged him again. _  
_

_I'm with the sk8ter boi, I said, "See ya later boy"  
__I'll be backstage after the show  
__I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote  
__About a girl you used to know_

A couple days later and Wally was ready to see his family again. He was warned about his parents thinking he was dead but they had to tell them sooner or later. Dick helped them figure out a way to do it without everyone freaking , Artemis went in first and told them the news with Dick who answered all the questions they asked then Wall came in. It was hugs from all sides as the previously MIA speedster got reacquainted with his family.

* * *

Yeah. I'm a Spifire die hard. And I _had_ to bring Wally back. Artemis was so sad. I don't like it when people are sad.


End file.
